Olá passado
by nhdl
Summary: A Fox prepara um especial 10 anos de Glee e Dianna foi convidada, porém ela não esperava ter que reviver certos sentimentos que a muito custo foram enterrados. ACHELE FIC
1. Chapter 1

Olhou mensagem de seu agente, esperava que algo do tipo fosse acontecer, mas desejava bem no fundo da sua mente que estivesse em alguma realidade alternativa e isso não se tornasse real. Releu a mensagem:

 _Dianna, a Fox entrou em contato para o especial de 10 anos de Glee, posso confimar sua presença?_

Ela claramente poderia recusar, porém depois de todo o lance do episódio tributo em que ela foi deliberadamente vetada, ela ia sim e foda-se quem achasse que ela deveria ficar como a escrota que não se importa com as pessoas e com o papel que lhe permitiu ter tantas oportunidades boas na vida. Digitou rapidamente uma resposta e jogou o aparelho de volta na bolsa.

\- Algum problema querida?

\- Espero que não – suspirou - fui convidada para o especial do Glee e aceitei.

Observou a expressão do marido que não deu qualquer importância para o fato, mas o que ela esperava também? Winston só veio a conhece-la anos depois e não parecia ter interesse em alguma coisa que ela tenha feito antes deles terem se conhecido. Ele era assim afinal. Olhou pela janela do carro, Nova York a todo vapor, mas ela já não sentia carinho pela cidade que um dia chegou a cogitar como lar.

1 mês depois – Los Angeles

Respirou fundo saindo do carro, caminhou pelo hall do hotel que serviria como primeiro encontro do elenco para serem apresentados a como seria os três episódios do especial, foi guiada até o restaurante que fora reservado a equipe e pode observar que alguns de seus antigos colegas já estavam por ali e conversavam animadamente. Chord foi o primeiro a notar sua presença.

\- Oh meu deus! Olha que a gata que chegou! – terminou de falar e engolfou a loira em um abraço apertado – quanto tempo hein dona Dianna.

\- Quanto tempo mesmo gatão – riu com o rapaz.

Cumprimentou Jenna, Naya e Heather, as duas últimas falavam animadas sobre seus filhos. Sentou entre Chord e Heather ficando apenas escutando a conversa.

\- O que essas duas Barbies e o Ken fazem aqui? – Uma voz mais fina chamou a atenção de todos. Era Chris com um sorriso contagiante.

Praticamente todos estavam por ali, incluindo Ryan, só estava faltando a morena que era quem mais Dianna queria evitar no universo. Quando Ryan iniciava a conversa com todos, a loira viu a mulher chegando apressada até onde eles estavam. Percebeu quando ela imediatamente se desfez da expressão de vê-la ali e colocou seu melhor sorriso. _Ótima atriz,_ pensou revirando os olhos.

\- Desculpem a demora – disse Lea indo se sentar ao lado de Ryan e Becca.

\- Como todos estão aqui posso finalmente agradecer por aceitarem participar do nosso especial, do fundo do meu coração, senti falta da carinha de vocês – e prosseguiu depois de alguns aplausos – mas vamos ao que interessa, vocês não fazem ideia do que Brad e eu planejamos...

Depois de saber como seria feito tudo e de conversar mais um pouco com os ex-colegas de elenco procurou terminar sua bebida o mais rápido possível e se despediu de quase todos evitando o olhar que tinha perfeita noção de que a encarava. Segunda-feira seria um começo de semana desafiador, saiu dali xingando-se mentalmente pela estupidez de ter aceitado esse maldito convite.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, vou tentar não demorar para atualizar... a fic será curta aliás, mas vou tentar fazer capítulo um pouco mais extensos ;)**

 **Aliás, alguém tá lendo isso?! kkk**

* * *

Segunda-feira

Acordou com o celular tocando em algum canto do quarto, olhou em volta e o viu jogado por cima de suas roupas. Levando para busca-lo e só então percebeu que era o despertador e não uma ligação. _Merda!_

Hoje começavam as gravações lá na Fox, foi tomar banho antes de ir comer algo decente como café da manhã. Colocou a bolsa no ombro e pegou as chaves, depois a diarista daria um jeito naquela zona que ela conseguiu fazer em apenas um fim de semana.

Chegou ao estúdio e foi para o cenário principal que seria utilizado por eles e como sempre acabou sendo uma das primeiras a chegar. Passou pela portinha e viu Lea tirando uma foto com algum staff, passou pela morena e foi sentar em um dos pequenos sofás espalhados. Pegou seu celular para passar o tempo quando percebeu que alguém estava parado em sua frente, levantou seu olhar encontrando aquele par de olhos castanhos que lhe encaravam.

\- Oi, nem consegui te cumprimentar aquele dia – começou a morena meio sem jeito.

\- Não tem problema – respirou fundo, ela conseguiria sobreviver a essa provação do universo, mas acabou soltando sem querer – não é como se eu não soubesse que você não consegue fazer as coisas quando eu estou relacionada.

Pensou que nessa hora a mulher viraria as costas e passaria a evitá-la, mas a outra apenas sentou ao seu lado e suspirou.

\- Pensei que já tínhamos deixado tudo isso para trás Di.

\- Não me chame assim – continuou – ok, vamos agir como estranhas então.

\- Você sabe que não é como eu queria agir...

\- Não comece com isso de novo Lea! – aumentou a voz – eu não posso passar a minha vida esperando por alguém que não me ama.

Levantou-se e foi falar com Naya que chegava. Evitou olhar para a morena o restante do dia enquanto eles liam o roteiro e foi quando recebeu o seu que sentiu-se gelar. _Que porra é essa?!_

\- Ryan? – chamou.

\- Sim querida.

\- É sério esse roteiro aqui ou alguma brincadeira?

\- É isso mesmo Dianna – continuou falando agora com todos – revolvi parar de ignorar o que uma grande parte dos fãs queriam e vou dar o que eles sempre pediram e isso inclui algo entre as personagens de vocês.

Apontou para Lea e ela. O que ela poderia fazer agora? Já tinha assinado um contrato, agora era conviver com o fato de que ela beijaria aquela boca mais uma vez, aquela mesma boca que tanto tinha trago palavras doces, beijos ora calmos ora selvagens. Tentou clarear a mente, ela agora era casada e feliz e assim repetiu para si mesma.

\- Ok, sem problemas, só queria saber mesmo – deu de ombros.

O primeiro dia tinha sido reservado apenas para a leitura do roteiro e para passar quais músicas seriam gravadas por cada um. Buscou conversar com o pessoal que entrou para o elenco por último, adorava conhecer melhor as pessoas com quem trabalhava e veio a descobrir que dividiria o camarim com Melissa e gostou, pelo menos o dia não tinha sido um completo desastre. Ao fim do dia já no seu carro ligou em alguma estação aleatória enquanto o celular recarregava e então começou a tocar "Used to Be in Love" do The Jungle Giants, aumentou o volume e deu partida no carro para ir pra casa.


	3. Chapter 3

**Voltei ;) espero que gostem do cap**

* * *

Quinta-feira

Lea se encontrava sentada no estúdio pela manhã esperando Dianna chegar para então gravarem o dueto que precedia o beijo entre suas personagens, ela já estava a algum tempo no estúdio pois havia gravado um solo que seria colocado no começo do mesmo episódio. Ouviu a porta abrir.

\- Bom dia – disse a loira para todos ali. No caso a morena, o técnico do estúdio e a assistente dele.

\- Pronta? – perguntou a assistente de forma solícita para ambas.

\- Claro – responderam juntas.

Quando estavam entrando na cabine de gravação Lea virou-se para o técnico e falou baixo.

\- Só abre o som quando eu der um sinal tá, preciso falar com a loira ali rapidinho – deu uma piscadela e entrou. Fechou a porta atrás de si e virou para a loira que separava os fios dos dois fones bufando.

\- Tudo bem?

\- Sim, só essa porcaria toda cheia de nó!

A morena deu um risinho recebendo um olhar emburrado de volta, enquanto foi na direção da loira para a ajudá-la.

\- Você sempre teve problemas com fios – e parou um pouco fingindo pensar – ou eles com você. Ainda troca de fone a cada dois meses?

\- Não, agora eles sobrevivem um pouco mais – respondeu revirando os olhos e olhou para a outra e suspirou – aliás, me desculpa pela pequena explosão aquele dia.

\- Tudo bem, acho que eu meio que mereci isso – deu de ombros.

\- Eu só... não sabia como iam ser as coisas.

\- Entendo – olhou para o vidro e lembrou onde estavam – será que a gente poderia conversar em algum outro lugar, talvez um café?

Dianna olhou para Lea e em sua cabeça queria quase gritar um 'não', inventar qualquer desculpa para evitar o contato que fosse entre elas. _Estúpida_ , pensou. Mesmo assim tentou sair da situação.

\- Olha Lea, eu não acho...

\- Dianna é só uma conversa, fica tranquila que não dou em cima de mulheres casadas – olhou um pouco mais séria para a loira, por mais que sim, ela faria isso se a outra mulher demonstrasse querer.

\- Ok, onde?

\- Amanhã cedo não temos gravação, o que acha? Podemos ir em algum café ou na sua casa ou na minha casa, pode escolher.

É claro que elas não iriam em algum café, isso só serviria para atrair paparazzi e ela sinceramente não queria ter imagens de Lea em sua casa.

\- Pode ser na sua.

\- Ok, te mando o endereço depois – parou – você ainda usa o mesmo número?

\- Sim Lea – sorriu.

Lea virou-se para o vidro e fez um sinal com o polegar para cima para os dois do outro lado, alguns segundos depois uma suave melodia começou a tocar e elas cantaram juntas. Se esquecessem tudo o que aconteceu podiam quase se imaginar nas suas cantorias no caminho de casa quando ainda estavam juntas. Suas vozes ficavam dão bem juntas, principalmente com uma música cheia de significados como aquela.

Depois de terminarem de gravar se despediram com um aceno e cada uma foi para o seu trailer, tinham gravações separadas do primeiro episódio e só gravariam juntas para o segundo no qual suas personagens dividiriam a cena.

Mais tarde naquele mesmo dia Lea soltava no chão sua bolsa ao entrar em casa, havia sido um dia exaustivo, cantar não lhe cansava, mas toda aquela coreografia exigia do seu corpo e ela só podia agradecer mentalmente por continuar seus exercícios diários senão agora ela estaria toda travada na cama, o que não parecia muito distante de acontecer pensou.

Ia para o banheiro tomar um banho quando lembrou que tinha que enviar seu endereço para Dianna, voltou para a sala pegando o celular e digitou rapidamente e enviou.

\- Agora sim o merecido banho.

Largou o aparelho no sofá, saiu dali cantarolando e não viu a resposta quase imediata que recebeu.

Quase do outro lado da cidade Dianna olhava o aparelho em sua mão. _Acho que respondi muito rápido, pareço uma desesperada._ Subiu para o quarto e encontrou o marido arrumando as malas.

\- Pensa que vai onde? – perguntou encostada no batente sorrindo.

\- Carl conseguiu agendar mais dois shows e vou ter que ir uns dias antes – o homem respondeu terminando de fechar a mala e veio em sua direção – desculpe, sei que tínhamos combinado de fazer algo, mas não tenho como escapar.

\- Tudo bem – falou tirando as mãos dele de sua cintura – vou tomar um banho, jantamos juntos?

\- Claro.

\- Ok.

Pegou um short e uma camiseta mais larga e foi tomar um banho. Já deitada na banheira recostou a cabeça suspirando. Era incrível como parecia que mesmo morando juntos eles mal se viam e quando estavam juntos as conversas não fluíam tão bem quanto ainda não eram casados. Fechou os olhos e tentou relaxar. Amanhã seria um dia que poderia ir para duas direções e neste momento ela só queria não pensar em nada.


	4. Chapter 4

**Os planos eram 5 capítulos, porém acho que vou ser obrigada a estender um pouquinho mais. Espero que vcs estejam gostando ;)**

* * *

Acordou e sem abrir os olhos passou a mão pelo outro lado da cama onde deveria estar seu marido mas apenas encontrou o lençol. Virou com as costas no colchão e suspirou, depois de uma noite com sonhos confusos ela realmente queria mandar uma mensagem e cancelar aquele encontro, mas aparentemente existia uma força do além que não permitia aquilo, então decidiu levantar e se arrumar para ir a casa da morena no horário certo afinal, ambas não gostavam de atrasos.

Escolheu uma saia azul que terminava um pouco abaixo dos joelhos, mas fresca, uma blusa preta básica e colocou suas sapatilhas pretas. Rapidamente trocou suas coisas de bolsa e desceu conferindo no celular o endereço que tinha recebido na noite anterior. Fez o caminho dirigindo tranquilamente até que se encontrava em frente a uma pequena mansão, mandou uma mensagem avisando que estava ali, mas não precisou receber uma resposta ao ver que o grande portão começava a se abrir. Estacionou o carro ao lado do carro de Lea e desceu indo em direção a porta, esta que foi aberta pela morena que mantinha um pequeno sorriso e tinha uma cara de sono que a loira sempre tinha achado fofa.

Cumprimentaram com um singelo beijo no rosto e enfim Dianna conhecia a casa da cantora.

D: Bela casa [olhou ao redor da sala].

L: Obrigada [começou a ir em direção do que a outra acreditava ser a cozinha] vem, estou quase terminando de arrumar a mesa.

Dianna viu a mesa que estava caprichada com frutas, torradas, suco e viu que Lea terminava da pegar uma pequena jarra com o café. Sem esperar que a outra falasse se sentou e aguardou Lea se sentar. Estavam frete a frente ali em um silêncio que foi quebrado pela morena.

L: Cheguei a pensar que você não vinha [falou enquanto pegava a geleia]

D: Também pensei isso [olhou como que se desculpando] mas aqui estamos.

Não falaram mais nada enquanto comiam, mas seus pensamentos a mil, Lea não queria falar nada que deixasse Dianna desconfortável e do outro lado a loira pensava no diria sem que ofendesse a outra.

L: Vamos lá para sala? [a loira só assentiu e levantou-se para acompanhar a outra mulher].

Sentaram no mesmo sofá, mas com uma pequena distância que Dianna acreditou ser necessário naquele momento.

D: Então...

L: Sei que te magoei muito Di, que o nosso tempo já passou [falou fazendo aspas com os dedos], mas sinto falta da nossa amizade, de conversar com você e ter você por perto [ respirou fundo e continuou]. Essa distância toda entre a gente é uma droga do caralho, sei que você precisou se afastar de mim para cuidar de você, mas não acha que já deu?

D: Eu não sei como ficar perto de você [falou baixou].

L: Como assim?

D: Eu só não sei como, a gente viveu muita coisa Lea, não digo em questão de tempo, mas as coisas foram bem intensas e não sei como te tratar como uma das minhas amigas [suspirou].

L: Mas você tem vontade de me deixar ser sua amiga? [ela precisava deixar claro que ali quem tinha o poder de decisão era a loira, não poderia forçar nada].

Neste momento Dianna olhou fundo nos seus olhos, aqueles lindos olhos que pareciam enxergar sua alma e ela esperou até que a outra apenas concordou com a cabeça.

L: Sei que vai ser estranho no começo, mas nós podemos encontrar um eixo pra isso funcionar [sorriu] e na verdade preciso te perguntar uma coisa, mas não quero que você fique brava.

D: Qualquer coisa Lea, se é para a gente tentar uma amizade você não tem que ter medo de perguntar as coisas [fez seu ponto], então manda a pergunta que se eu me sentir desconfortável eu te falo.

L: Ok [era estranho para Dianna ver Lea olhando para todos os cantos menos para ela, não imaginava o que a outra queria perguntar] seu marido sabe que a gente...

D: Que nós tivemos algo?

L: Isso!

D: Não, já fazia tempo que não nos falávamos, então não vi motivo para falar sobre e não acredito que seja necessário agora [deu de ombro e a outra apenas acenou em concordância].

Depois desse assunto elas conversaram sobre alguns de seus projetos e começaram a sentir-se mais relaxadas com essa nova proximidade. O café da manhã se tornou almoço e passaram metade da tarde contando como estavam suas famílias, quando Dianna resolveu que já era hora de ir para casa, despediram-se com uma pequeno abraço, mas que para elas significava muito mais, significava que talvez poderiam realmente formarem um laço de amizade por mais que um grande amor estivesse sendo varrido como poeira para debaixo do tapete, porém todos sabem que uma hora ou outra aquilo é descoberto.


	5. Chapter 5

**Maior capítulo (até agora rs), espro que gostem ;)**

* * *

No dia seguinte, Becca entrava no trailer que dividia com Lea e encontrou a outra terminando de reler suas falas e era evidente que a morena estava ansiosa.

B: Acho que nunca vou chegar antes de você [falou enquanto deixava sua bolsa de lado]

L: Não consegui dormir direito e vim mais cedo [sorriu e logo sua expressão mudou] hoje vamos gravar as cenas Faberry

A loira só concordou com um aceno de que tinha entendido. Ela nem ninguém que entrou depois da quarta temporada sabia o que havia acontecido, mas tinham uma ideia e ela tinha ouvido algumas coisas durante as gravações do especial de 100 episódios.

B: Vai dar tudo certo [falou confiante]

L: Espero mesmo [suspirou]

Quando acreditava estar pronta, saiu e foi em direção ao cenário em que gravaria com Dianna, depois que a loira tinha ido embora de sua casa no dia anterior elas não haviam trocado uma mensagem sequer e pensou que a outra estava nervosa assim como ela, tinham acabado de decidirem tentar retomar a amizade e lá iam elas se beijarem. Lea achava que o universo estava fazendo alguma brincadeira bem distorcida na sua vida.

Entrou e encontrou Dianna recebendo um balde de água na cabeça e dando um gritinho, Lea riu, pois a outra não suportava água gelada.

D: Vai rindo enquanto pode [apontou para ela] você é a próxima.

L: Merda! [ela tinha esquecido por um momento que elas entrariam no prédio de Rachel depois de pegar uma chuva, discutiriam e então Quinn cantaria para ela] manda ver Josh [falou enquanto o rapaz começava a despejar a água]

O diretor do episódio entrou e enquanto elas tremiam de frio, foram direcionadas as suas posições e um silêncio caiu do estúdio. As duas se olharam, ficaram bem próximas, respiraram fundo e...

 _Q: Você não pode me culpar por amar você!_

 _R: Posso sim! [colocou as mãos no quadril] e outra, você esperou todo esse tempo para vir me falar isso?_

 _Q: Rach, você estava casada [chegou mais perto da diva] e eu não sou mais aquela bitch da escola e você sabe disso [pegou uma mão da cantora] e eu sei que você sente algo por mim [falou suavemente] mas eu sempre estarei aqui pra você, nem que seja como sua amiga._

 _R: Talvez eu não queria mais ser sua amiga, porque toda vez que você aparece na minha vida coisas ruim acontecem._

 _Q: Seu casamento não dar certo não foi culpa minha [defendeu-se]_

 _R: Não mesmo Q [suspirou] mas você faz com que eu sinta coisas que talvez eu não queira._

 _Neste momento Quinn começa a cantar "I will come to you" dos Hanson._

Enquanto cantava Dianna tinha seu olhar travado no de Lea, aquele momento era tão parecido com o delas e Lea parecia tão perdida quanto ela no momento. Quando a música terminava, era Rachel quem levaria uma mão a nuca de Quinn e elas finalmente e foi isso que Lea fez. Ainda olhando nos olhos de Dianna segurou-a pela nuca e fechou o espaço entre suas bocas e então... Eletricidade!

Sem lembrar se aquilo estava no script ou não, Dianna segurou a cintura da morena com as duas mãos, puxou-a, colou seus corpos e era como se ela estivesse em um tornado tamanho era efeito daquele beijo em sua mente. Quando se separaram para respirar voltaram a se olharem, era uma situação bem fudida ali, elas foram tiradas de seus pensamentos quando escutaram um 'corta' e então lembraram onde estavam.

Diretor: Muito bom meninas, não vamos nem precisar refazer a cena [vinha na direção delas]

Dianna virou para sair dali e tentou ignorar a morena que a seguia a chamando.

D: O que Lea? [parou de andar e virou para encarar a cantora]

L: Tudo bem? [foi a única coisa que veio em sua cabeça para perguntar sem realmente falar o que ela queria]

D: Eu preciso sai daqui só isso.

L: Fala comigo [pediu] eu sei que você também sentiu...

D: Senti o que? [cortou] aquela eletricidade entre a gente? Eu devo ter feito alguma coisa muito ruim em outra vida para ter que passar por essas coisas [e começou a se afastar]

L: Di espera! [foi atrás e segurou a loira pelo braço a fazendo virar para olhá-la] Por favor, vamos conversar.

D: Não Lea, eu preciso de espaço e você vai me permitir isso se ainda quiser alguma amizade comigo, então me deixa ir!

Lea soltou o braço de Dianna e ficou observando a mulher se afastar. Ficou um tempo olhando na direção que a outra havia ido e então levou o indicador aos lábios, ainda sentia o beijo, era como se uma parte dela que estivesse adormecida tivesse despertado todo seu corpo. _Nossa amor ainda existe,_ pensou e não pode evitar o pequeno sorriso que se desenhava em seus lábios.

Dianna passou como um furação no próprio trailer para pegar sua bolsa e no já a caminho do seu carro ligou para sua amiga, ela precisava de alguém nesse momento, nem lhe ocorreu ligar para o marido. Depois de três toques a pessoa que ela queria atendia animada:

M: Fala loira, esqueceu de mim?

D: Molly [sua voz já um pouco embargada] preciso de você.

M: O que aconteceu Dianna? [perguntou preocupada]

D: Posso ir na sua casa?

M: Estou em Londres Di, vim passar uns dias.

D: Tudo bem se eu for até aí? [choramingou, ela não suportava o jeito que estava se sentindo]

M: Claro que sim, te mando o endereço do meu hotel e você fica aqui comigo.

D: Obrigada Molly.

M: Somos amigas Di, você não tem que me agradecer nada.

Despediram-se e enquanto dirigia, a loira ligou para o assistente de seu agente e pediu para ele reservar uma passagem para hoje ainda, esperou alguns segundos até que ele a informasse o horário do seu voo e depois desligou o celular, só voltaria liga-lo quando chegasse em Londres. Já começou a pensar no que levaria na mala, queria passar o mais rápido em casa e ir para o aeroporto, enquanto isso sem que ela pudesse imaginar, os sites de fofocam bombavam com o flagra feito "Winston Marshall é fotografado traindo esposa em turnê na Austrália" e abaixo uma foto da cobertura de um hotel em que o homem beijava outra mulher enquanto tinha a mão enfiada dentro da calça da mesma.


	6. 6

**Pensei que já tinha postado kkk e acanei me distraindo relendo VSEEM :P**

A loira chegava ao hotel indicado pela amiga, por algum milagre conseguiu evitar o encontro com paparazzis, mas também era uma habilidade que ela estava desenvolvendo muito bem, as vezes conseguia quase sumir do mapa. Seu voo tinha sido tranquilo, porém sua mente parecia em constante turbulência, não bastasse o que havia ocorrido entre Lea e ela, ainda durante o voo viu as notícias, seu agente tinha lhe avisado e ela apenas falou que ele cuidasse disso e que ela não queria dar qualquer palavra sobre o assunto até que pudesse conversar com o marido.

Caminhou até o balcão, ficando surpresa ao ser informada que tinha um quarto reservado em seu nome, não pode deixar de sorrir por saber que a amiga tinha feito isso por ela, sabia que depois Dianna iria querer ficar sozinha, mas com alguém por perto de si.

Saindo em seu andar, apenas deixou suas malas no quarto e saiu em direção ao quarto ao lado, Molly realmente tinha pensado em tudo. Deu duas batidas e foi recebida pela amiga que a engolfou em um abraço prontamente devolvido, que já fez com que a loira sentisse todo o peso do dia anterior mais uma vez em seu peito.

Afastaram-se, Dianna sentou na beirada da cama com Molly ao seu lado que segurava sua mão:

M: Eu imagino o motivo de você estar aqui Di, o que posso fazer para te ajudar?

D: Eu não sei o que fazer [fungou] minha cabeça está uma bagunça.

M: Quando vi o que aconteceu, não pude imaginar...

D: Como assim viu? [não entendeu como a amiga poderia saber] eu nem te contei pela ligação de ontem.

M: Está em todas as redes e aquela foto dele [mas foi interrompida pela amiga que finalmente tinha entendido, elas estavam falando de assuntos diferentes ali]

D: Não Molly [respirou fundo] não é sobre o Winston, ainda vou precisar resolver isso, mas é sobre outra coisa [olhava para o chão tomando coragem e então olhou para a amiga] eu beijei a Lea...

M: Como assim?! Vocês nem estavam se falando mais [agora sim ela estava confusa]

D: Nós estamos gravando um especial pro Glee [explicava] e alguém teve a brilhante ideia de enfim colocar nossas personagens juntas, mas a questão aqui é, a gente se beijou e eu estou confusa, nós tínhamos conversado sobre tentarmos ser amigas um dia antes, mas na hora que nossos lábios se tocaram, por um instante eu senti meu coração parar de bater para em seguida bater como e quisesse sair para fora do meu peito [terminou de falar já com os olhos marejados]

M: Eu não sei o que dizer Dianna, de verdade [fez com que a loira lhe encarrasse] o pouco que sei sobre esse assunto foi o que você me contou por cima, você ainda gosta dela?

D: E-eu não sei, é confuso. Pensei que depois de todo esse tempo distantes eu não me sentiria mais assim. Na época nós nos fizemos dano, eu por ciúme e ela por insegurança com as nossas carreiras [finamente deixava que mais alguém soubesse] eu estava disposta a abrir mão de tudo por ela e ela meio que me jogou palavras muito duras que foi o que bastou para nos afastarmos de vez.

M: Ela disse algo sobre?

D: Quando saí do estúdio ela veio atrás para tentar conversar, mas eu a impedi dizendo que precisava de espaço.

M: Então use esse espaço para se entender e entender a situação, acredito que agora as cosias não sejam mais simples do que eram na época, pelo contrário, agora você está casada e ... [fez um sinal com as mãos gesticulando ao redor, tinha um mundo fora daquele quarto que queria saber tudo sobre a sua vida]

Elas não conversaram mais naquele momento, Molly disse para ela tomar um banho e voltar ali no seu quarto pois iria pedir o jantar delas, era melhor não sair para não correr o risco de encontrar com alguém. Depois do banho voltou para o quarto e viu que o rapaz do serviço de quarto acabava de sair, encontrou a amiga verificando o celular enquanto esperava-lhe.

Começaram a comer em um silêncio até que:

D: Podemos falar sobre o que meu querido marido fez? [apenas recebeu um aceno de concordância] estou com vontade de bater na cara dele!

M: Somos duas [trocaram um sorriso] ele foi bem babaca desrespeitando você dessa forma.

D: Eu já imaginava que algo assim acontecesse durante as turnês, mas tentava deixar esse pensamento de lado, nós já andávamos um pouco distantes.

M: Isso nunca vai ser justificativa para o que ele fez Dianna! E você nem pense em querer se culpar de alguma forma!

D: Eu sei disso Molly, só não sei o que fazer [suspirou e tomou mais um gole de vinho] essa situação já vai ser um porre de resolver e ainda tem isso que aconteceu com a Lea.

M: Posso ser sincera? [a outra só acenou] você é uma romântica incurável! E talvez eu vá falar alguma merda, mas pensa comigo [apoiou os cotovelos na mesa encarando a amiga] você beijou sua ex, por quem aparentemente ainda sente algo profundo e seu atual foi pego te traindo, o que no meu caderno justifica você se separar dele, você está acompanhando meu raciocínio?

Apesar da surpresa com o modo que amiga falava, talvez fosse o vinho mesmo assim Dianna não pode evitar gargalhar com o tom meio conspiratório.

D: Só você para me fazer rir num momento trágico [riu]

M: Menos drama Di, mas você sabe que eu tenho razão, em alguma parte eu tenho. Então se você quiser chutar o balde minha amiga, esse é o momento que o universo está te proporcionando [apontou o indicador para ela fazendo seu ponto]

D: Não vou resolver nada hoje e acredito que nem amanhã, mas obrigada Molly, vou passar mais alguns dias por aqui antes de voltar para L.A. e então vou encarar as bombas me que esperam.

Terminaram de jantar e ficaram um tempo conversando sobre como estava sendo a viagem da amiga e não voltaram a falar sobre a situação de Dianna. Quando o vinho já fazia seu efeito a loira despediu-se da amiga e foi para o seu quarto agradecendo mentalmente pelo álcool que já lhe começava a adormecer.


	7. 7

**Sorry pela demora. Enjoy ;)** O avião sobrevoava Los Angeles, olhava pela pequena janela e não conseguia evitar o pensamento de que deveria ter ficado em Londres mais alguns dias, mas ela ainda tinha compromissos e talvez uma presença no Oscar caso seu filme fosse indicado. Após todo aquele ritual de desembarque e quase chegando em sua casa, aliviada por não der dado de cara com nenhum paparazzi sua tensão voltou quando viu e frente ao portão de sua casa alguns homens com máquinas fotográficas em mãos. Suspirou.

O lado bom de ter usado seu próprio carro era não precisar descer, apertou o botão e mantinha os olhos a frente ignorando os flashes, entrou rapidamente com o carro e esperou o portão fechar completamente antes de abrir a porta. Pegou sua mala e foi para dentro de casa, avistou o marido sentado confortavelmente no sofá lhe observando. Como ele sabia que eu chegaria hoje? Então lembrou-se que avisou seu assistente.

Largou sua mala e bolsa no chão, foi até ele sentando no outro extremo do sofá e cruzou os braços encorando o homem. Quando ela abria a boca para falar ele tomou a frente:

W: Me desculpa querida, eu não tinha como imaginar que conseguiriam me fotografar pelo prédio ao lado.

Ela olhou sentida para ele.

D: A questão não é o flagra Winston, mas o ato em si. Quem você pensa que eu sou?

W: Você sabia que eu dava umas escapadas [falou como quem diz que o céu é azul] mas eu te amo.

D: Porra! Sério mesmo que você vai agir assim? [passava a mão pelo cabelo tentando conter o nervosismo] Eu achava [fez aspas com os dedos] mas obrigada por confirmar não só para mim, mas para toda a mídia.

Se levantou, não dava para ficar perto dele nesse momento, na verdade achava que em nenhum outro, então virou para ir pegar a bolsa e ir para algum outro lugar que não a fizesse se sentir sufocada. Porém sentir uma mão se fechar em seu cotovelo e virá-la.

W: Você não pode me deixar aqui assim, vamos resolver isso.

D: Não quero resolver nada com você agora [puxou o braço se soltando] nem sei se quero!

W: A gente consegue resolver sim e depois fazemos uma viagem e deixamos essa história esfriar. Vai ser como se nunca tivesse acontecido.

D: Escuta o absurdo que você está falando [voltou a andar] espero não encontrar com você quando voltar.

W: Essa casa é minha também! [escutou quando já puxava a porta com força]

D: Enfia a casa no... [respirou fundo] eu preciso de umas férias bem distante, se tivesse um jeito eu ia até pra Marte.

Entrou no carro novamente, deu partida e assim que abriu o portão saiu arrancando e quase atropelando um fotógrafo. Dessa vez nem se incomodou em ligar o rádio, precisava limpar a mente e dirigir ajudava muito ela nessas horas.

Em algum outro lugar de Los Angeles

Lea não podia deixar de ficar irritada com o eu lia. Esse cara é um otário! Então lembrou que ela já tinha sido idiota com a loira também, mas nunca havia acontecido traição entre elas, ambas tinham uma visão parecida sobre o assunto, aquilo era o tipo de coisa que mancha qualquer relacionamento e até quando as pessoas tentam uma nova chance aquela coisinha sempre estará ali no escuro esperando para mostrar as caras.

Mas será que ela ainda pensava assim? Pensou a morena, ela não acreditava que a loira aceitaria tal coisa e agisse como se fosse nada.

Em um pequeno momento de impulso resolveu enviar uma mensagem para a outra.

 **Espero que você esteja bem, se precisar de algo e eu puder ajudar me avise – L**

Estacionou perto de uma praia, mas permaneceu dentro do veículo e tentando tirar de si a raiva que estava socou o volante, até que um bipe anunciou uma nova mensagem, já se preparava para xingar quando viu o remetente. Ficou confusa. Abriu e leu. A outra pessoa causadora dos seus problemas mostrando que ela ainda tinha coisas para resolver. Digitou uma resposta e permaneceu com o aparelho em mãos.

 **Precisando sumir do mundo, conhece alguém que trabalhe na Nasa e me mande para o espaço? – D**

E recebeu uma resposta quase que imediata.

 **Nasa não, mas aqueles abutres não sabem onde moro, serve? :P – L**

 **Não acho que seja uma boa hora para que nos encontremos – D**

 **Di, já falei e repito, estou aqui para o que você precisar e se é de espaço e sem ninguém te enchendo é isso que posso te oferecer – L**

Leu novamente a mensagem, ela sabia que Lea falava sério, ela era uma das pessoas que mais sabia respeitar quando alguém precisava de espaço, então resolveu que talvez fosse hora dela ser um pouco inconsequente e fazer algo sem pensar demais.

 **20 minutos apareço por aí, obrigada – D**

 **Te espero * - L**

Um pequeno sorriso nasceu em seus lábios com a última mensagem. O que poderia dar errado em ir na casa de uma amiga, não é?


	8. 8

**O aniversário é meu, mas vcs que ganham cap novo :P Decidi fazer algo diferente, esse cap tem umas coisas escondidas, 8 títulos de fics Faberry (duas delas foram traduzidas pra não ficar cara né)**

Assim como fez da última vez que estivera ali estacionou seu carro ao lado do carro da morena e seguiu para a porta que desta vez já se encontrava aberta e com a dona escorada no batente lhe esperando. Cumprimentaram-se com um abraço que durou um pouco mais já que Dianna a segurou por um tempo e Lea entendeu, a outra precisava sentir que não estava sozinha.

Quando finalmente se soltaram, trocaram um pequeno sorriso e entraram.

L: Não prometo o isolamento da Nasa, mas tem um quarto lá em cima pronto [sorriu e segurando a mão da loira levou-a para o andar de cima]

D: Eu nem sei o que dizer Lea, você não precisava fazer isso, obrigada.

L: Sei disso e não tem que me agradecer Di [abriu a porta e deixou que a outra entrasse] eu estarei lá embaixo preparando algo pra gente comer, se quiser desce depois [então foi até Dianna e segurou suas mãos] tudo vai ficar bem e se precisar de mais alguma coisa manda um sinal de fogo [piscou divertida e saiu fechando a porta]

Sozinha no quarto a mulher olhou ao redor e viu que a morena tinha lhe deixado uma jarrinha com água gelada e não pôde evitar lembrar de quando estavam juntas e para que ela parasse de sair da cama durante a noite para beber água Lea passou a deixar um copo com água no criado-mudo em seu lado da cama.

Sentou na beirada da cama, era evidente que toda essa porcaria de situação iria cobrar seu preço e a loira sentiu como se carregasse o peso do mundo em suas costas. Olhou na mesinha de canto e viu um bilhete em cima de uma muda de roupas.

Imaginei que você iria querer ficar mais confortável – L

Sorriu balançando a cabeça. Sua vida poderia estar desabando, mas com esses pequenos gestos que as pessoas tinham que ela sabia que tudo sempre melhora em algum momento. Eu deveria escrever um livro com as coisas que me acontecem ou um diário só para eu rir disso no futuro.

Pegou a roupa e se trocou, até pensou em ficar ali deitada na cama olhando para o teto, mas sentiu seu estômago reclamar e decidiu descer para acompanhar a morena no que ela fosse comer. Prestando atenção no corredor enquanto ia em direção a escada reparou que tinham diversas fotos penduradas em toda a extensão, se pôs a observá-las, eram fotos de elencos e momentos da morena, tanto na tv quanto no palco e foi a e penúltima ali que lhe prendeu a atenção, era uma do elenco de Glee, ela lembrava dessa foto, foi tirada no primeiro ano da série e elas estavam de mãos dadas a frente e o restante do elenco atrás.

Não conseguiu evitar sorrir. Ela realmente queria conversar com Lea, ela devia uma conversa, mas ela decididamente não sabia o que falar, talvez deixasse a cargo da outra mulher iniciar algo. Porque diabos a gente tinha que ter dado aquele beijo? Maldito Ryan!

Desceu a escada, na cozinha encontrou Lea de costas mexendo na geladeira e dançando, a morena estava de fones e não percebeu a loira entrando e se acomodando no banco em frente ao balcão. Dianna observava aquilo e não tinha como deixar de sorrir com a cena, apoiou o queixo numa mão e ficou ali olhando e esperando a outra virar.

Lea terminou de pegar as coisas na geladeira, fechou-a e quando se virou deu um pulinho de susto ao dar de cara com Dianna lhe sorrindo.

L: Céus! Quer me matar de susto?! [foi até o balcão em frente a loira, colocou as coisas que havia pego e tirou os fones]

D: Desculpa, mas não quis interromper o show [riu e a outra mostrou-lhe a língua] então, o que a senhorita vai comer?

L: Sanduíche, preguiça de cozinhar hoje [rodeou para ir sentar ao lado de Dianna]

Cada uma arrumou o seu em silêncio e então começaram a comer. Foi então que sem saber o motivo Dianna resolveu abrir a boca e ter "a conversa".

D: Eu sei que estou te devendo uma conversa [começou meio sem jeito olhando para Lea]

L: A gente não precisa fazer isso Di, não hoje [seu olhar encontrou com os da loira] quando você se sentir pronta para isso nós conversamos.

D: Estou ciente disso Lee [a chamou pelo apelido] mas acho que não dá pra ficar evitando [abaixou o olhar] eu só não sei o que falar.

L: Posso te perguntar uma coisa então? [então a loira voltou a olhá-la e acenou] você gostou do beijo?

Apenas recebeu um aceno de cabeça concordando. É, aquela conversa ia ser complicada. Lea respirou fundo, era agora ou nunca, melhor ser sincera e falar tudo e provavelmente ser negada pela loira do que ficar com os "e se" na sua cabeça. Virou de frente para Dianna que fez o mesmo, elas estavam tão próximas e aquilo estava sendo tão difícil de colocar para fora. Foda-se! Se isso vai ser um monólogo vai ser o mais sincero da minha vida.

L: Vou falar por mim ok? [era agora] os motivos que levaram a gente a se afastar já não importam Dianna, não importa se já se passaram dois, cinco ou sei lá, mil anos... não tem como deixar de amar você, eu posso distrair minha cabeça, mas eu sei que é você que eu amo não importa onde eu esteja ou com quem [a loira a olhava e não fugiu, então ela continuou] você sempre esteve em mim e sempre estará, depois de te beijar e sentir o meu coração quase sair pela boca eu sei que é mantendo você perto de mim que eu posso respirar!

Então pegou nas mãos da loira e continuou.

L: Falei que queria voltar a ser sua amiga e isso é verdade, mas não posso deixar de te mostrar o que sinto, você sabe que eu sou assim, por mais que nós duas tenhamos seguidos novos caminhos, o que aconteceu aquele dia no estúdio trouxe a tona mais uma vez todos esses sentimentos que tenho por você.

Ela não tinha percebido, mas segurava firme as mãos de Dianna. Então a loira soltou a mão esquerda da sua e levou ao seu rosto, a morena fechou os olhos e sentiu aquele toque suave em si e entreabriu os lábios puxando ar. Dianna olhava para a face de Lea e sem perceber como, seus olhos estavam marejados e percebeu que aquele momento era o convite. Para que ela se aproximasse ou enfim deixasse claro que para elas só haveria o afastamento.

A resposta foi o silêncio. O silêncio de um beijo. Quando seus lábios se tocaram mais uma vez, nenhuma palavra no mundo era necessária, o beijo que começou com um roçar suave se tornou um beijo sôfrego quando elas levantaram do banco e tiraram qualquer espaço que ousasse haver entre elas.

Com uma mão na nuca e outra um pouco acima segurando os cabelos loiros, Lea tinha vontade de chorar e algumas lágrimas já escapavam. A mão esquerda de Dianna foi a nuca morena trazendo-a mais próxima, como se não soubesse se aquilo era uma obra do destino ou um sonho. Já a direita segurava firmemente a cintura da outra.

Quando enfim afastaram se rostos por alguns centímetros, encaravam-se. Lea então afundou sua cabeça no peito da loira, ela precisava daquele abraço, tinha medo de se afastar e acabar acordando. Dianna a envolveu nos braços e a segurou firme, depositou um beijo nos cabelos escuros.

L: E-eu...

D: Shiu... não chora [tentou acalmá-la] não precisava falar nada, só fica assim comigo um pouco.

Ali naquela cozinha, haviam duas mulheres que aprenderam com seus erros, que queriam dar atenção a um sentimento que sempre esteve ali e que não queriam ficar revirando o passado, pois de lá não era possível mudar nada, mas o presente? Ah sim, o presente estava ali para ser escrito.

Chegava na redação da revista, aquele vídeo poderia livrá-lo de ter que ficar andando atrás de celebridades o dia inteiro e tudo o que precisou fazer foi seguir a mulher e subir no muro da casa que ela entrara. Ele só não sabia que tinha descido antes de flagrar o que realmente seria um estouro em Hollywood. Lea Michele e Dianna Agron se beijando.

 **Então??? Só digo uma coisa "Paciência é uma virtude" rs**


	9. Resoluções

_D: Shiu... não chora [tentou acalmá-la] não precisava falar nada, só fica assim comigo um pouco._ A morena se moveu nos braços da loira e então elas se afastaram um pouco. Elas se olhavam e Lea desejava poder ler a mente de Dianna neste momento.

L: Você não coloca para fora as coisas [murmurou] e tenho medo de a qualquer momento você correr daqui.

D: Eu te contei, só não sei o que falar [mantinha suas mãos na cintura da morena] ficar perto de você assim deixa minha cabeça confusa, mas tudo o que você disse sentir eu sinto mesmo, mas minha vida está uma completa zona.

Lea se soltou e segurou as mãos da outra mulher. É claro que ela não pensava que naquele momento tudo entre elas iria se resolver, porém no fundo sempre existiria aquela fagulha de esperança de que isso acontecesse.

L: Não vou te pressionar Di, de forma alguma, só é...

D: Complicado?

L: Isso.

Dianna tinha que admitir que a outra sempre fora um pouco cautelosa com as palavras, mas ali Lea tinha aberto o coração para ela e quem ela queria enganar, aquilo tinha aquecido seu coração, mas a Dianna de hoje era uma mulher mais "precavida" e céus! Tinha um marido que ela tinha que despachar, mesmo assim ela sentia por tudo aquilo.

D: Lea? [esperou que a outra a encarasse] Não leve a minha falta de palavras como um 'não', antes de qualquer coisa eu preciso me resolver com o Winston [a morena fez uma careta com o nome do homem] você me conhece e sabe que não vou conseguir me resolver contigo tendo até então um compromisso com outra pessoa.

Lea acenou concordando, então a loira segurou suas mãos gentilmente.

D: Me deixa resolver tudo isso primeiro e então vou me sentir confortável de falar o que estou sentindo [sorriu]

L: O tempo que você precisar [falou confiante] estarei aqui e aliás, vou precisar ir para uma reunião que eu tinha completamente esquecido, mas volto logo, então você vai ter seu isolamento [fez uma expressão pensativa] por umas duas horas.

D: Eu vou embora Lee e ...

L: Não, você fica aí e eu já volto, larga a mão Dianna vai!

D: Ok [suspirou vencida]

Depois de ter certeza que a cantora havia ido, Dianna pegou a chave que a outra tinha indicado ser do portão e então tirou seu carro, voltou para dentro casa e deixou a chave junto a um bilhete. Saiu pelo portão menor que apenas precisava ser puxado com força por fora para travar. Depois das palavras de Lea, ela precisava se resolver e logo!

Algumas horas depois entrando em casa Lea viu que o carro da loira já não estava mais ali, não acreditava que Dianna tinha fugido dela assim. Então já passando pela porta viu suas chaves junto a um pedaço de papel, abriu e encontrou a letra tão conhecida.

 _"Não pense que fugi de você, mas preciso começar a colocar as coisas em ordem. Peço que deixe que eu vá até você, porém que não se afaste._ _Bjs, D"_

Ela realmente não estava acreditando, isso tudo mais parecia ficção, quando que ela imaginaria que as coisas entre elas pudessem se resolver sem uma enorme quantidade de drama, mas ali estava ela completamente certa de que sim, tudo poderia se resolver de forma simples e muito disso se devia a maturidade que cada uma adquiriu ao longo dos anos.

Seu celular tocou e viu uma mensagem de John que ela achou estranho.

 **J: Como assim acontece algo e você não me conta Sarfati?**

 **L: O que aconteceu seu doido?**

 **J: Isso.**

Enviou um link de um vídeo que ela prontamente abriu e para dizer, no mínimo surpresa. Dianna e ela em sua cozinha com Lea falando algo e segurando a mão da loira. O vídeo acabava nisso e ela quase chorou percebendo que por pouco alguém teria flagrado elas se beijando.

 **L: Puta merda!** **J: Conheço vocês duas e sei que estava rolando alguma conversa séria.**

 **L: No momento só te digo uma coisa, não gravaram a bomba.**

 **J: /o\**

 **J: Conta!!!!**

 **L: Depois John, preciso avisar ela disso.**

 **J: Vai ficar me devendo hunf.**

Mandou o mesmo link para Dianna e foi para a página que tinha divulgado o vídeo e viu a título da matéria "Achele is on?". Mas o que ela precisava nesse momento era melhorar a segurança em casa, era absurdo alguém subindo no seu muro para ficar espionando. Recebeu uma resposta de Dianna e ficou surpresa.

 **D: Relaxa, eu cuido disso :)**

 **L: Você sabe que eles vão desenterrar todos aqueles "rumores", não é?**

 **D: Eu não me importo mais com isso e se estiver tudo bem para você, deixe que eles falem.**

 **L: Rumores de que eu tenho algo a ver com uma linda atriz?! Jamais!**

 **D: Depois te conto uma novidade**

 **L: Fala!!!**

 **D: Tchau Lee haha**

 **L:** :(

Do outro lado, Dianna não podia conter sua animação, claro que Lea ia acabar sabendo, porém neste momento nem ela conseguia acreditar. Ligou para sua mãe contar da novidade e aproveitou para conversar sobre o que tinha acontecido nos últimos dias e Mary tinha sido bem compreensiva e dado conselhos que ela só esperava receber de sua mãe.

Esperava Winston na sala, achou estranho ele não estar em casa, então mandou uma mensagem pedindo que ele viesse. Foi então que viu o homem chegando com uma cara de bunda.

D: Isso vai ser rápido [como tirar um band-aid, disse para si mesma]

W: Pensou melhor com a sua amiguinha?

D: Ela é minha amiga [continuou] e te chamei para falar de nós. Eu já falei com meu advogado e vou entrar com o pedido de divórcio [ele abriu a boca para contestar, mas ela foi inflexível] não terminei ainda, eu espero de verdade que você não crie problemas nisso, porque não falta muito para eu passar da chateação para raiva completa com você!

Quando já esperava o monólogo que teria de escutar, achou estranho ele se levantar e ir em direção a escada, ele acabou com seu estranhamento.

W: Vou pegar as minhas roupas [e continuou seu caminho]

Ela ficou por ali mesmo e depois de alguns bons minutos ele desceu com duas malas e saiu sem nenhuma palavra ou olhar. Não pode deixar de respirar aliviada, era um problema a menos e agora ela tinha esse vídeo incômodo para lidar. Escreveu uma nota para seu agente explicando o que ele deveria liberar na manhã seguinte.

Pegou seu celular e abriu o Twitter, colou o link do vídeo e escreveu "Aparentemente as pessoas tem memória curta e esquecem, mas eu não esqueço das minhas verdadeiras amizades, tanto para bons quanto maus momentos, obrigada @LeaMichele"

Amanhã se encerrariam as gravações do especial e ela contaria a tal novidade e então faria o convite, talvez estivesse sobre algum surto, mas só se vive uma vez não é mesmo?


	10. Chapter 10

**Olá pessoas, desculpe pelo atraso e pela formatação (estava postando pelo app :/)**

 **Aliás começamos a entrar na parte final da fic**

* * *

Ela não conseguia tirar o sorriso dos lábios, depois de tantas notificações em suas redes por causa da postagem feita por Dianna no dia anterior, ela só tinha deixado o aparelho no silencioso e seguia tranquila para o último dia de gravação nos estúdios da Fox.

Estacionou o carro e viu que a outra ainda não havia chego, então seguiu para o seu camarim, por mais que tenha tido pouco tempo com o pessoal, não podia ter deixado de ficar feliz com a reunião, mesmo com as baixas sofridas. Após toda a maquiagem feita e já de figurino entrou no estúdio, era estranho ver a sua personagem ficando com a loira que tanto a havia perturbado, mas o storyline criado para o casal fazia total sentido; suas personagens amadurecidas e enfim fazendo a felicidade de um fandom inteiro.

Claro que ela sabia das histórias escritas por fãs e tinha que admitir, muitas delas eram melhores que a história contada na série. _Ryan que não me ouça!_

A maioria do elenco se encontrava ali e alguns tinham os olhos marejados, querendo ou não foi ali que tiveram seus primeiros papéis relevantes. Ficou ali um tempo enganchada em Darren até que ouviu a voz que esperava.

D: Acho que hoje eu sou a pessoa que merece ganhar os parabéns [falou se aproximando e sorrindo]

H: E por acaso é seu aniversário loira? Porque que eu me lembre não [brincou Heather]

D: É quase isso! [via-se que ela estava tentando se conter]

L: Então conta Di [pediu Lea sorrindo]

D: Eu vou pro Oscar!

L: Parabéns, ir ao Oscar é maravilhoso e uma sorte conseguir convite.

D: Não Lea, você não entendeu [a outra tinha a expressão confusa] eu vou lá porque fui indicada.

L: Oh céus! [foi abraçar a loira e falou no seu ouvido] você merece Di e vai ganhar.

R: O que está havendo gente?

H: Dianna foi indicada para o Oscar!

Então ela recebeu abraços de todos e desejos que ela levasse a estatueta. Dianna tentava manter o pensamento e que era sua primeira indicação e seria praticamente impossível levar a estatueta, ainda não sabia com quem estaria concorrendo, mas enfim... seriam nomes de peso.

As gravações aconteceram até o início da tarde, todos puderam almoçar juntos e ninguém comentou os últimos acontecimentos, era como se eles já soubessem o que acontecia e apenas mantivessem o silêncio sobre o assunto para que as coisas não dessem errado. Já ao final do dia não teve jeito, foram muitas lágrimas e abraços, era um ambiente de comemoração.

Foi então que Dianna aproveitou para se aproximar de Lea, era a primeira vez que ficavam sozinhas desde o dia anterior.

D: Hey.

L: Hey.

D: Posso te perguntar uma coisa? [recebeu um aceno em troca] quer ir ao Oscar?

L: Claro Dianna, eu recebi um convite também...

D: Não Lee, quero saber se você quer ir como minha acompanhante [sorriu tentando esconder o nervosismo]

L: Você está falando sério? [devia ser algum tipo de brincadeira da outra] mesmo? Nós duas? Juntas no tapete vermelho?

Dianna apenas acena para a outra esperando pela resposta.

L: Claro! Mas você tem certeza?

D: Sim, em um momento tão importante como esse eu adoraria ter você ao meu lado [então brincou] quando eu não ganhar talvez precise de alguém para me consolar.

L: Besta [deu um tapinha no braço da loira] vou adorar te acompanhar.

 **Algumas semanas depois – premiação do Oscar**

As semanas após o tweet de Dianna haviam sido agitadas, eram três assuntos quando encontrava com paparazzi, a maior parte perguntava sobre os rumores que voltaram a circular sobre um caso com Lea, outra parte se esforçava em conseguir algum deslize da loira sobre a separação e por último uma pequenina parcela que tentava ligar os dois fatos anteriores. Apesar de todo esse burburinho, Dianna seguiu animada com sua indicação – mais que merecida, segundo sua família e amigos – e hoje ela mal conseguia conter o seu nervosismo. Olhou-se uma última vez no grande espelho de seu quarto, a maquiagem estava perfeita bem como seu vestido, ela tinha escolhido um vermelho com um decote de caimento perfeito, mas não podia deixar de ficar ansiosa em ver o vestido de sua acompanhante. Lea tinha mantido segredo de seu vestido com a alegação de "quero te surpreender", porém para a loira qualquer coisa que a outra vestisse seria uma surpresa.

Elas voltaram a se ver durante as semanas, mas sempre tinham algo para fazer, logo não rolou mais nada, Lea deixou para que a loira tomasse a iniciativa, mas era difícil conter a vontade de beijar a outra, o que ajudava/atrapalhava era que sempre tinha mais alguém com elas. Quando deu de costas para o espelho encontrou sua assistente entrando que a avisou que Lea havia chego.

Desceu as escadas com calma e seu coração parou por um instante ao ver a morena num vestido longo preto que deixava uma de suas pernas a mostra e para completar a maquiagem estava perfeita, Lea parecia algum tipo de deusa da sedução. No meio da sala se olharam e era notável o desejo que cada uma tinha. Cumprimentaram-se e logo foram direcionadas para o carro que as levaria para a premiação.

D: Você está uma deusa Lea [já no carro, finalmente externou seus pensamentos].

L: Di olha para você! Deusa aqui é você! [mordeu o lábio] você não faz ideia do efeito que causa em mim vestida assim...

Dianna passou as mãos ao lado de seu corpo no assento, estava morrendo de vontade de tirar aquele vestido da morena e ver todo aquele corpo bronzeado sob o seu, o contraste de suas peles sempre foi algo que a hipnotizava. Não respondeu e apenas passou a língua pelo lábio tentando conter a sede de deslizar a língua pelo corpo de Lea.

D: Então, você está preparada? [tentou tirar os pensamentos nada puros que começavam a surgir em sua mente]

L: Claro! [pegou a mão da loira] E você, preparada para ganhar uma estatueta hoje?

D: Ah Lee, sabemos que a chance de eu ganhar é mínima, mas para qualquer milagre que aconteça eu tenho um discurso guardado.

Foram o restante do caminho conversando sobre quem elas acreditavam que levaria os prêmios e ambas não puderam de deixar de ficarem felizes pela dinâmica tão boa que elas voltavam a ter. O carro parava em frente à entrada do teatro, havia um largo corredor com metade de sua extensão repleto de fotógrafos e na outra metade repórteres dos mais diversos meios de comunicação. Elas desceram e seguiram para receberem todos aqueles flashes, posaram juntas em algumas e em outras sozinhas, Lea não podia deixar de sorrir, não só pela beleza de Dianna, mas pelo reconhecimento que a loira começava a ter, seu coração estava cheio de felicidade de ser ela quem dividia esse momento com a outra e sentia certa excitação pelos tais rumores terem ressurgido.

Após inúmeras fotos foram até as entrevistas, a loira não pôde deixar de ficar aliviada por terem evitado o assunto de sua recente separação e terem focado em outros assuntos como "quem você está vestindo esta noite?", "como você se sente com esta indicação?" e claro "não víamos vocês juntas a um bom tempo", dentre outras que buscavam disfarçadamente descobrir algo sobre a atual reaproximação das duas, mas elas sorriram, responderam algumas, brincaram em outras e por fim entraram no teatro.

Elas sentariam bem localizadas e entre a espera pelo início da cerimônia aproveitaram para tietar alguns ídolos, neste ano contavam com a presença dos mais consagrados artistas, logo, era o céu para um fã da sétima arte. Quando enfim se acomodaram para o início, ambas ali estavam ansiosas, passaram quase toda a cerimônia trocando olhares e sorrisos.

Era chegado o momento, começaram pequenos vídeos de cada indicada em seu respectivo personagem, o primeiro foi de Kate Winslet seguida pelos de Viola Davis, Lupita Nyong'o, Emily Blunt e por último o de Dianna. Segundo alguns especialistas, ali estava a categoria mais disputada de todos os tempos. Quem apresentava o prêmio era a própria Meryl Streep o que por si só já era maravilhoso de se presenciar e quando ela enfim abriu o envelope, muitos ali seguraram a respiração e então...

M: O Oscar de melhor atriz vai para... Viola Davis!

Todos levantaram para aplaudir, mesmo não tendo ganhado Dianna estava tão feliz com o momento e ela acreditava que teria novas indicações nos anos que viriam pela frente, mas naquele momento ela aplaudia animadamente a talentosíssima mulher no palco e ao seu lado Lea batia palmas tão animada quanto.

Apesar te terem recebido convites para algumas festas, elas tinham combinado de irem para a casa Lea, iriam beber por lá e poderiam ficar próximas sem ter algum curioso de olho em todos os seus movimentos, Dianna tinha até deixado uma muda de roupa com a morena no dia anterior para poderem ir direto.

Depois de chegarem a casa de Lea e colocarem uma roupa mais confortável sentaram na sala com uma garrafa de vinho e deixaram a tv ligada em algum canal aleatório de filmes e sentaram lado a lado.

L: Não foi dessa vez né Di [falou tomando um gole do vinho]

D: É, mas só de estar indicada com aqueles nomes de peso já valeu e eu falei que ia precisar de alguém pra me consolar se eu não ganhasse não foi? [riram juntas e então ficou mais séria] posso conversar com você Lea?

L: Pensei que já estávamos fazendo isso [brincou]

D: É sério...

L: Ok [endireitou o corpo] fala.

D: Eu não contei, mas os papéis do meu divórcio saíram no começo dessa semana, não falei nada pra você porque queria aproveitar pra gente conversar [recebeu um aceno] eu pedi que você não se afastasse e você foi maravilhosa comigo.

L: Antes de tudo, sou sua amiga Dianna.

D: Claro, eu sei [continuou] e agora eu venho até você [respirou fundo e pegou nas mãos da outra] eu te amo Lea, eu tenho você na minha cabeça a todo instante e eu sonho com você e desde a última vez que a gente se beijou, se eu fechar os olhos consigo sentir seus lábios no meu.

Elas olhavam-se com ternura, mas o que começava a prevalecer era o desejo.

D: Eu disse que não conseguiria me acertar com você antes de me resolver, mas agora estou aqui por inteira, porque se você tem certeza que é comigo que você quer dividir a vida pode acreditar que nós não vamos nos afastar nunca mais!

Ao contrário do que Dianna esperava, Lea não quis estender a conversa e num impulso levou as mãos a nuca da loira e fechou o espaço entre suas bocas, elas bem queriam ir devagar, mas naquele momento isso era meio impossível. Uma mão da loira foi a cintura de Lea dando um pequeno aperto, então a morena quebrou o beijo respirando pesadamente.

L: Vem! [pegou na mão de Dianna e começou a guia-la para o seu quarto]

Mal tinham entrado no quarto e Dianna já colava suas bocas novamente e com as mãos puxava o short de Lea para o chão enquanto esta segurava firme o cabelo da loira e dava pequenos puxões ganhando alguns gemidos em troca, ela precisava sentir suas peles juntas.

D: Deixa eu te sentir [terminou de despir a morena e tirou suas próprias roupas em tempo recorde, olhou para aquele corpo que tanto já havia explorado com as mãos e boca tempos atrás] você é tão gostosa Lea.

Pegou Lea pelas coxas colocando-a no colo e a levou até a cama soltando-a devagar no colchão. A cantora já respirava com dificuldade pela antecipação do que viria, ela lembrava muito bem como a loira parecia viciada em seu corpo quando estavam assim.

Dianna deitou por cima de Lea que a recebeu com um olhar de adoração e a beijou, então começou a descer em direção a intimidade da morena e passou a dar leves beijos em suas coxas para enfim a intimidade. Levou as pernas de Lea sobre os seus ombros e com a língua se deliciou com o sabor da morena que soltou um gemido e arqueou as costas no colchão tentando manter o controle.

Com a propriedade de quem sabe o que está fazendo alternava entre chupões e lambidas no ponto principal de Lea, quando olhou de relance para cima e viu que a cantora segurava com força a cabeceira da cama sabia que ela não demoraria a atingir o orgasmo, esse sentimento de poder sobre o corpo de Lea sempre a deixava extasiada e quando ouviu e quando ouviu o grito estrangulado da outra atingindo o clímax seu coração deu uma acelerada em ver o efeito que ela ainda tinha sobre Lea.

Refez seu caminho até a boca da morena e então deitou de lado a puxando de lado para abraçá-la, Lea beijava seu pescoço enquanto tentava voltar a respirar normalmente.

L: Você... [puxou mais ar] é foda... [a loira riu enquanto Lea ajeitava a cabeça em seu ombro]

D: Céus! Que saudades eu estava de estar assim com você [apertou um pouco mais a outra no abraço]

L: Não pense que acabou.

D: E você aguenta mais uma rodada? [brincou]

L: Me dê mais um minuto pra respirar e você vai ver só loira metida [beliscou a costela de Dianna que ria]


	11. Vamos?

Despertou com uma luz incomodando os olhos, piscou algumas vezes para se acostumar e então pode perceber que havia uma fresta na cortina, porém ao invés de levantar e fechar de vez a pequena claridade, a morena virou-se nos braços que a rodeavam e vislumbrou mais uma vez aquela face quase etérea que Dianna tinha quando estava adormecida. Levou uma das mãos ao rosto da loira acariciando-a levente.

D: Melhor forma de acordar [sussurrou sem abrir os olhos]

L: Desculpa, não queria te acordar [tentou voltar a ficar de costas para voltarem a dormir]

D: Fica assim comigo [falou enfim abrindo os olhos, encarando os castanhos e percebendo algo de diferente no olhar da morena] o que foi Lea, está preocupada com o quê?

L: Nada...

D: Não foge Lee, conversa comigo [pediu]

L: Tenho medo disso ser só um delírio meu e eu despertar num mundo que você não esteja por perto.

Dianna olhava para Lea e via uma verdadeira insegurança, odiava ver aquela mulher tão forte e decidida sentindo algo que nunca voltaria a acontecer, se dependesse dela, nunca mais! Afroxou o abraço, o que chamou a atenção da outra e deixou que sua mão passasse tranquilidade enquanto voltava a falar.

D: Estou aqui Lea, depois de ter-lhe amado durante a noite inteira, aquilo foram nossos corpos se amando, mas as nossas almas estão se amando a todo momento [acariciava-lhe o rosto] não existe um mundo em que sentir seu cheiro, ver você ou até com alguma distância o amor que sinto por você não transborde. Nós estamos aqui agora, vamos viver o agora!

L: Te amo [e então beijou a outra e a cada vez que repetia lhe beijava uma parte do rosto]

Ali não era necessário que mais nada fosse dito e assim elas fizeram. Ficaram trocando carinhos e sorrisos, quem imaginaria que seria possível estarem assim sem enormes dramas e intrigas?

L: Posso te fazer uma proposta? [mordia o lábio]

D: Com essa carinha qualquer coisa, mas o quê? [riram]

L: Não sei como está sua agenda, mas pensei em viajarmos... uns dois ou três dias.

Dianna tentou levantar e a morena ficou preocupada de ter sido muito rápida propondo.

L: O que você vai fazer?

D: Preciso ir pra casa.

L: Não Di, desculpa, não quis apressar... [e foi calada com um beijo]

D: Você fala muito Michele [riu] tenho que ir pra casa arrumar minha mala se vamos viajar.

L: Sério?! [recebeu um aceno em resposta e se jogou sobre o corpo da loira e começou a lhe fazer cócegas]

D: Pára Lea!! [se contorcia abaixo da outra rindo] eu desisto!

L: Fiquei preocupada [sentou no colo de Dianna] se você fizer isso de novo eu não paro hein [cruzou os braços]

D: Vai fazer manha pra mim? Sério? [arqueou a sombrancelha e ficou sentada mantendo a morena em seu colo]

L: Te vira loira.

Dianna descruzava os braços de Lea e apenas a olhava, a morena levou suas mãos a nuca da loira e desistiu da brincadeira quando a loira a segurou pela cintura e passou a fazer carinho.

D: Pra onde nós vamos?

L: Está tentando me seduzir é [e a loira só concordou] tá funcionando... mas respondendo sua pergunta, pensei no Hawaí.

D: Quer me torrar me joga no forno da sua casa mesmo [brincou] odeio sol, mas como a companhia é boa eu vou.

L: Relaxa que não penso em ficar torrando na praia, quero um lugar aconchegante com... como você falou mesmo? [fingiu pensar] com a boa companhia que vai comigo.

Passaram a manhã na cama e por mais que Lea insistisse em almoçarem juntas, Dianna conseguiu dobrar a morena dizendo que queria arrumar as malas para poderem curtir o mais rápido possível o "inferno na Terra". A morena ficou responsável pelas reservas e foi ajeitar as suas próprias malas, não esquecendo é claro de uns brinquedos para animar a viagem.

Enquanto ia para sua casa de táxi, Dianna cantarolava baixinho observando as pessoas e lojas pela janela até que o morotista falou alguma coisa.

D: Desculpa moço, o que você falou?

M: A senhorita está irradiando felicidade, é bom ver pessoas como a senhorita [sorriu olhando-a por um instante pelo retrovisor]

D: É o amor, senhor...

M: Pode me chamar Marc.

D: Marc, então, não tem como guardar o amor numa caixinha.

M: Tenho que concordar com a senhorita.

D: Pode me chamar de Dianna.

M: Sei como você se sente dona Dianna, quando estou perto ou lembro da minha June fico sorrindo como um idiota [riram]

D: Exatamente dessa forma... [parou até que avistou a loja com fachada discreta, porém elegante] o senhor pode parar ali? [apontou o local] e se não for muito incomodo me esperar, não pretendo demorar.

M: Sem problemas Dianna [sorria enquanto a loira saiu e ia até entrada da loja e então falou para si mesmo] alguém vai ter uma boa surpresa.

Não muito tempo depois a loira voltava com uma sacolinha e um olhar de quem estava aprontando.

D: Pronto! Podemos ir [terminava de se ajeitar no carro]

Estacionava em frente ao portão da casa da mulher, peagou o valor dsa corrida e quando a loira já se encontrava fora do carro disse:

M: Boa sorte com o pedido [piscou]

D: C-como você... está tão a cara assim?

M: Tão claro como água.

D: Obrigada Marc! [sorriu animada e então o homem deu partida indo embora] eu preciso disfarçar essa minha cara senão ela vai descobrir antes do planejado [falava consigo mesma entrando em casa]

 **DIA SEGUINTE - HAWAI**

Apesar conseguirem evitar serem fotografadas no aeroporto de Los Angeles, o mesmo não foi possível em Honolulu, mas apenas ignoraram os fotógrafos e quando quase entravam no carro que as esperava uma moça entrou na frente.

M: Desculpa, mas posso tirar uma foto com vocês? [as duas sorriram e ficaram cada uma de um lado da moça] obrigada e aliás, fico feliz de ver vocês juntas novamente.

Depois de entrarem no carro se olharam e riram.

L: Está tão na cara assim?

D: Não sei Lee, parece que está escrito na nossa testa.

Ao contrário do que Dianna pensava Lea não reservou um quarto de hotel, mas uns daqueles chalés que ficam uns metros acima do mar, era algo exposto, porém ao mesmo tempo privado. Deixaram as malas no quarto e voltaram para a sala, Dianna já se soltou no sofá e tirou os sapatos.

L: Gostou daqui? [veio ficar ao lado da loira]

D: Adorei [abraçou a morena] e vou adorar mais ainda quando a gente comer algo e aproveitar esse lugar maravilhoso.

L: Deve ter cardápio daqui aí na mesinha do seu lado [massageou os pés] meus pés estão me matando.

Dianna pegou o cardápio, passou os olhos, ligou pra recepção e fez os pedidos. Encostou as costas no braço do sofá e pediu pra Lea fazer o mesmo, então pegou os pés da morena e começou a massagear.

L: Oh céus! Que maravilhoso...

D: É só uma massagem [riu]

L: Suas mãos são mágicas, tá vendo só! [encarava a loira] você me deixa toda mole e entregue.

D: Então vai se preparando para mais tarde [provocou]

L: Isso é um promessa?

D: Garanto que amanhã vai ser um dia difícil pra você sair da cama.

L: Não podemos começar agora? [mordia o lábio]

D: Vamos restaurar as energias primeiro, porque depois não vai existir nada no mundo que me impeça de te amar a noite toda!


	12. 12

Balançava os pés na beira do chalé enquanto olhava a outra nadando naquela água cristalina, era o penúltimo dia delas ali e ainda não havia encontrado uma forma de fazer o pedido. Olhou para o horizonte e suspirou, ela sempre tinha conseguido fazer ótimas surpresas para a mulher e agora não vinha nada em sua mente. Nem viu que Lea tinha nadado até a escadinha e agora sentava ao seu lado a abraçando toda molhada.

L: Tudo bem? Você anda distraída esses últimos dias.

D: Podemos ficar aqui para sempre? [brincou]

L: Você não respondeu a minha pergunta [olhou fundo nos olhos avelã] sério Di, o que tá acontecendo?

D: Só algumas coisas na cabeça que quero resolver e não sei como.

L: Posso te ajudar de alguma forma? [então a loira puxou-a para um beijo]

D: Você já ajuda me amando [sorriu sedutora]

A morena então afastou suas faces, sorriu e começou a se levantar.

L: Vamos almoçar hoje em algum restaurante, quero passear com a minha... [mordeu o lábio] minha bela namorada.

Entraram no chalé e enquanto Lea tomava um banho rápido a loira trocou de roupa e caçou a caixinha na mala, tinha deixado bem no fundo para não correr o risco de Lea encontrar. Pensou que talvez não precisasse de um grande gesto com fogos, pombas e etc. A convivência com ela tá me fazendo meio tramática, pensou. Guardou a caixinha preta de veludo no bolso da calça e quando sentava para esperar, a morena saiu do banheiro já de roupa e terminando de arrumar os cabelos.

D: Uau! [a morena estava com um vestido branco que terminava no meio das coxas, fez a Dianna desistir de querer sair] certeza que quer sair?

L: Haha! Vamos sair sim dona Agron [veio até a loira e disse no seu ouvido] quando a gente voltar, espero que você me ajude a tirar esse vestido e ...

D: E outras coisas? [completou]

L: E outras coisinhas mais [pegou na mão da loira e sairam]

Apesar da escolha de um restaurante que com certeza elas seriam vistas, ficaram em uma parte mais reservada dos olhos alheios. Sentaram frente a frente e conversavam, quando o garçom trouxe o menu ainda riam do péssimo trocadilho feito pela loira. Dianna pode notar o crescente nervosismo de Lea com o almoço chegando ao fim, mas acreditou que fosse por causa de um cara que parou distância e tirou algumas fotos delas.

Depois de pagarem a conta, saíram numa rua que tinha diversas lojinhas de lembrancinhas e alguns trecos, que no caso, o último tinha chamado a atenção da loira que olhava a vitrine com curiosidade. Lea se via encantada pelo modo animado com que Dianna conversava com a moça da loja e era aquele sorriso despojado de quando ela conversava sobre algo ue tinha captado sua atenção que fez a morena se decidir.

L: Vai levar algo Di? [perguntou se aproximando e a loira virou com algo que parecia uma pulseira]

D: É pro tornozelo, a moça me disse que ele dá proteção [virou novamente e pagou a moça que agradeceu e sorriu para Lea] quer voltar já?

L: Pensei em irmos naquele mirante [apontou para o lugar próximo]

D: Então vamos.

Caminhavam lado a lado e a morena ia ficando mais ansiosa, subiram alguns degraus de pedra e encontraram uma vista tão linda, ficaram na sombra de uma árvore.

L: Dianna? [a loira a encarou] tem algo que quero fazer tem uns dias, mas o momento certo parecia não surgir [pegou nas mãos da loira] mas aqui neste lugar maravilhoso e só nós duas não poderia haver melhor lugar.

D: O que você quer me dizer Lee?

L: Que eu te amo [respirou fundo] que passar o restante da minha vida com você nunca seria suficiente, minha alma vai amar a sua para sempre, mas não posso passar mais um dia sem ter a sua resposta [meteu a mão dentro da bolsinha que usava e tirou uma caixinha preta e abriu para a loira ver o conteúdo] quer casar comigo?

Dianna ficou surpresa, ela ali passando o dia nervosa procurando um jeito de pedir a morena e Lea vem e pede na frente, a loira riu e pegou a caixinha que ela mesma carregava.

D: Só tem uma resposta Lea [abriu a própria caixinha e sorriu] claro que quero casar com você!

Lea se jogou nos seus braços e então se separaram um pouco e trocaram de alianças. Dianna assim como a morena não cabia em si de felicidade, porém lá no fundo ela tinha um pouco de medo de algo ou alguém tentar estourar essa bolha que elas estavam vivendo. Suporte dos amigos e familiares não era algo que a preocupava afinal, sabia que todos ficariam felizes por elas, mas com a carreira de ambas, por mais que fossem atrizes em ascensão e a indústria estivesse mudando tinha total noção que os obstáculos começariam em breve a mostrarem a cara. Com Lea em seus braços fez um pedido mental ao universo "não deixa essa mulher escapar de mim de novo".

 _ **Mals pela demora, eu pensei que já tinha postado esse último cap**_

 _ **Vou continuar a fic em uma nova :)**_


End file.
